ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction/Season 3
44: Comedy Gold! At the beach, the gang notices a kid called LonelyBoy. He tells the gang that he wants to impress his crush with her favourite thing; Comedy. Can the gang teach them one thing their good at? 45: Hypnotysim Crazytism Suspiciouso! Somebody in the gang is hypnotized, and everybody goes crazy.Tank gets suspicous and spys on the gang, but after Tank is kicked out of the gang for spying, the gang discovers Rex is hypnotized.While the gang is doing Rex's chores, Tank is out on the streets.One of the gang members have to leave and get Tank, before Rex goes completely crazy and takes over the world. 45: Feeling Gray (Non-Canon) Bowser turns Omi into a borging, gray, dull figure after another attempt to defeat the gang, and Tank sets out to discover a potion to cure Omi.With all the boringness, the gang cant stand it, and Rex sets out to find Tank.Once Rex finds Tank, they quickly find a potion and hurry home.After Bink, Weegee, Ship, Jack, Ancy, and Even find out that they have a limit of how long they have intill Omi stays grey forever, all they can do is hope Rex and Tank make it there before Omi turns grey forever. 46: Wizards 809 The gang, who head to the Wizard 101 wiki, accidently somehow alter there timeline.When they go back to there timline, all the heroes are Wizard's struggling to defeat the powerfull Waweegee and Missile. With there personality's changing one by one, when Bink, Rex, and Tank are the last ones with there normal personality, they have to fix there timeline. And they also have to defeat all 11 villians they have except for Ultimate W, King World Wide Web, and King Wiki. 47: Power Swap Part 1* When the gang wakes up one morning to find their powers swapped (Omi has Bink's, Rex has Omi's, Tank has Rex's, Weegee has Tank's and bink has Weegee's) they don't know what to do. When they realize it's Ultimte W, they have trouble stopping him with unfamiliar powers. 48: Power Swap Part 2* When the gang does not no what to do with their powers, they seek the help of Azmuth. When he makes their problems worse (Omi has Rex's, Rex has Tank's, Tank has Weegee's, Weegee has Bink's and Bink has Omi's) they are forced to figure out their new powers. Will they ever stop Ultimate W or get their powers back? 49: Reverted* The gang asks for Van Kleiss help when he agrees to solve their power swap problems in exchange for their surrender. 50: Livin' Our Lives in Abysus* Van Kleiss makes the gang live in the Abysus page on Generator Rex Wiki. 51: Harmonica Lessons Bink teaches the whole gang to play the harmonica while they are stuck in Abysus. 52: Back to the Past* When Jon gets captured and locked up in Abysus, he shows the gnag a device he found which takes them 6 months into the future. 53: Escape From Abysus* The gang comes up with a plan to escape Abysus and decides to execute it. But when they make it back to BTFFW, they realize two things: Ultimate W has taken over the Wiki, and that they are still 6 months in the future. 54: The Invasion of Wikitopolis* The gang escapes the city of Wikitopolis and then mounts an invasion force to attck the city. With Ultimate W's forces retreating, the gang makes a horrible mistake of allowing the video game villains to live. 55: Brother, Sidekick, Friend...and Enemy? Now that Mario has been freed, he begins to treat Weegee like a sidekick. Then when Weegee can't take it anymore, he attacks Mario and leaves the team. Can they get him to come back? 56: EVOfied Tank is somehow turned into an EVO, forcing him to be locked up.After he escapes from prison, he starts causing terror throughought the city.Can the gang both defeat him AND cure him? 57: Countdown to Nothing* The gang has nothing to do after they saved Wikitopolis, so they through another party. When they realize that Ultimate W's forces are not completely out of the city, they spring back into action. 58: The Spilt* After being completely dismanteled by Ultimate W's forces, the gang splits up. 59: Villains Together* The villains are able to remain strong when the heroes are not 60: Lost Days* (Uncanon; if you want to know how an arc episode is uncanon, its because every episdoes that it has developments in the story arc, but the other nonsense that takes place is uncanon) All of the former gang members tell stories of their days alone in the road. 61: The Enemies of My Former Friends* The heroes reunite and prepare for one final battle against Ultimate W. 62: The Battle of Ben 10 Fan Fiction Part 1* The heroes team up with all their former allies to attack Ultimate W's forces at many points. 63: The Battle of Ben 10 Fan Fiction Part 2* The gang reunites at the Wikitopolis page to begin the final attack on Ultimate W's page. 63: The Battle of Ben 10 Fan Fiction Part 3* During their battle against Ultimate W, he begins to absorb all of the heroes. When only Weegee is left, he knows it's win and save his friends or be absorbed and never find peace. Can he save his friends and defeat Ultimate W once and for all? 64: Heroes United* Now that Ultimate W has been defeated, the gang can finally relax at the house in Wikitopolis 65: Key to the City (Season Finale, Lead in to Season 5 Story Arc)* The mayor of Wikitopolis, Roads, presents Weegee with the key to Wikitopolis, but when aliens come to steal the key, Weegee is left wondering: "Is this actually the key to Wikitopolis?" Category:Episode Guides Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd